The Heavy Metal War Memoirs
by Master Solo
Summary: Soldiers from all over Transformers have come to fight in the Heavy Metal War. Listen as they tell their brutal tales. Scattered gamebased vigs and journals on a semi BWG1related timeline.
1. First Kill by Night Convoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Seibertron, Transformers, or HMW. I'm just a bored student writing fanfics in AP Physics, but my HMW characters are mine.

Title: The Heavy Metal War Memoirs

Summary: Soldiers from all over Transformers have come to fight in the Heavy Metal War. Listen as they tell their brutal tales.

Notes: I'm addicted to Seibertron's Heavy Metal War game and if you are interested in playing one of the best strategy games on the net, come over here (and join the Decepticon ranks): http:// seibertron. com/ heavymetalwar

Just take out the spaces.

Here are the Destron Exchange Convoys, the pathetic team of characters I'll be writing about:

http:// seibertron. com/ heavymetalwar/ teamview.php?id29509

Once again, take out the spaces and click on individual names to see their bios. Be sure to also insert an equals sign between the question mark and the 2.

I understand that each of us has our own distinctive comfort zone when it comes to update regularity and post length, but due to the nature of the journal collection and the game, I'm afraid that I won't be able to write posts of fixed length or update regularly. For example, when an event comes up, my characters might continually speak as things happen and when there aren't special events, they might remain silent for months. Since I'm very green when it comes to the English G1, I welcome concrit, especially if it comes with info on the episodes. Watching Youtube helped a bit, but that's only ten or so episodes, so in summary, I would love to know more about G1. Please review and be constructive, for helpful concrit (and I mean only detailed criticism, preferably coupled with evidence from the show) is key to improvement.

Also, before I start, I'd like to thank **Alpha Prime** of the Seeker Sanctuary for betaing this.

Vig/post #1: First Kill by Nightlife a.k.a. Night Convoy

I saw my target. I more than saw the guy; I could feel his fear, his love, his dreams, his entire damned life. He was just like me. It was murder, but I had to, or did I?

I'm a bounty hunter. It's what my griffon form's designed for and I have to make a living. But isn't killing a bit excessive?

I'd like to say yes, but I honestly don't know. I'm haunted that I traded a life for nothing but a few energon cubes. The guy had his dreams, his feelings, his goals for the next day and I just shot him. I felt his surprise and his pain like I would my own and then it just went blank. Dreams. Life. Goals. All killed. Gone.

I'm too young for this, but this is war. No wait, this is not war. In war, I fight alongside my siblings and my comrades and I'd kill Autobots only if I have to in order to achieve my mission objectives. But I never had to kill any Autobots, did I? Not only that, I lost my brother on that dratted stormy planet and I've pushed my sister so far away from me that I no longer even know if she's sill alive. She probably won't even recognize me now that I've been scrapped and rebuilt into this griffon---this _animal._

I'm in the weapons store. I'm buying a blade with a life so that I could take more lives like it. More lives like mine, only without the stain of extinguished sparks. This is madness. Dealing death indiscriminately is murder and feeling the last moments is beyond the boundless realm of insanity.

I can't deal with this. I shot and killed a fellow Decepticon for nothing more than a few energon chips. My first kill should be an Autobot and I should be fighting alongside the mech I killed, but what sane Decepticon would take in a spark who gave up his Seeker form in return for this wretched, organic alt mode? It's not forgivable and I keep telling myself that it's necessary, but is it really?

I don't know.

All I know is that I killed someone just like me, someone---a fellow Decepticon, to be more exact, who never did anything to me. I could feel him as I could my own self, only better. He was supposed to be my brother-in-arms. Primus, please forgive me and stop this nightmare.


	2. Vignette: The Secret Son

Non-Journal Memoir: The Secret Son

Air Conoy hastily plastered the smile onto her face as her brothers approached her in the grassy paradise that seemed to accomodate only the largest forms of sentient life. She had contemplated telling them about her secret mission, but she could not do it just yet. They had been apart for too long and it just wasn't time for her to bring her protoform son and her lost love into the story. Besides, she already purged herself of all sense of attachment, even to her own offspark, and her brothers did not feel as close to her as brothers should be. 

"O-nai-i chan." Night Convoy, the griffin who could blend seamlessly into almost any nightscape, forced the words from his shaky voice. For a moment, the femme wondered if she should have brought her brother along, but she remembered her reasonings from the last time she had entertained the notion. She did not want to involve him and even though he was deathly silent now, his old, talkative mouth had a thing for resurfacing and thus telling the wrong people about her child.

"Don't disappear like that again, Air onee-chan!" Air Convoy smiled at the blind ignorance of her brothers as Wind Convoy, the dragon, embrace her. What they didn't know couldn't hurt them; they'd just have to know their nephew as a mere ally. Besides, that way, she ran no risk of inciting Wind Convoy's temper.


	3. Old Habits Die Hard by Wind Convoy

Note: Turbomagnus and I are keeping track of each other's kills and the Autobot team Mars Decepticons belongs to him, whom I thank for letting me mention his team.

Old Habits Die Hard by Wind Convoy

Two energon cubes. That's how much I've had. I'd take a third one, if that twit Air Convoy didn't throw me out of the mess hall and put a lock on _my _stash.

_Not even a few million years away from Cybertron would sober you up._ What did she mean by that? It's just two cubes. It's what I had in the beginning, and it's what I have in the end. Sweet energon's the only thing that keeps me going after… my worthless title of Subcommander's going down the drain pretty soon, my sister told me. My younger _half_-sister.

By all means, I should be head of the Destron Exchange Convoys. I've fought in this war since before my siblings were even created and I've twice her Autobot kill count. I know this war better than anyone. What do I get for all of this? A pat on the back and a few orders from… When my blasted sister left me after battle, she was my student and she has not learned all that I knew. The self-centered fool thinks that just a few fights are enough to make her experienced enough to make her a warrior like me.

That sounded like the Air Commander, didn't it? I don't mean it that way. Those lapdogs listen to her because she never blew any fuses on them. She kept her cool

This is one of the points where my sweet energon, my best friend, comes in.

But I'm getting old.

The energon was all this old drone had left. I had family, but one's as good as dead and the other's a total stranger. I had a mate once, but what good is that when I blew a fuse and slagged her? I swore to Primus I'd protect her, and I couldn't even save her from myself. All I had left then was my energon. A pile of energon, no thoughts, no nothing but sweet bliss 'til I fell.

I've sworn to protect Air Convoy, too, but she's taken down two of those Mars Decepticons on her own. She's surpassed me and now… I'm supposed to protect her, but she's actually shielding me.

Then those Auto-fraggers sent me… Never mind. It's a long story how I don't even have a planet to call home anymore.

There's battle, blastin', skidplate kickin', and energon. I am a warrior. When not in battle, I need my energon.


	4. Contemplation by Air Convoy

Contemplation by Air Convoy

Passcode: 445Darkside137Gaia

There is no point in keeping this passcode now that I've reduced, and in some ways, elevated, myself to a mere warrior, but the politician in me cannot afford for these private thoughts to be discovered and used as gossip fodder. This applies doubly to my particular secret, one that is beginning to erode my internals.

I am leader and founder of the Destron Exchange Convoys. Without me or my sacrifices, there would be nothing and I am, without question, team leader before all else. Secondly, I am a warrior and a bringer of death. Ideally, I would be emotionless. Most of the time, I am, but on occasion, my guard slips.

My current purpose is to oversee the production of our new drone army with Sith Convoy, whom I would prefer to think of as Mechana, and I am fully devoted to this task. However, even I am forced to break and it is these breaks that I dread. When I cannot revel in the work that will lead to Destron supremacy, I begin to doubt if I had been correct to choose this over Hymn or our son.

As my friend, no, acquaintance, for I cannot allow for attachment… As Sith Convoy stated, when there is no emotion, there would be peace, but in reality, there is no peace, there is only chaos. Attachment brings emotion, and with emotion comes the chaos that precedes disaster. I know this from personal experience, as I am no stranger to the inevitable loss that accompanies a soldier's lifespan and the cruelties of politics. First was my creator, then Resonance, then Wind Convoy's mate… there are too many to name.

For that reason alone, I cannot allow for myself to even think of either Hymn or Psalm, and thus I refuse to see them. But distance is not a solution when I acknowledge that I wish to see my son as much as he wishes to see me and when I refuse to regret what we had together. This pain alone, I can bear.

Besides, pain is the price of understanding and now that I have my own offspark, and only one at that, I can see why my creator held back her only daughter from War Academy at every turn. I resented the fact that she sent sentries to guard me at every turn, but now, I am tempted to do the same with Psalm, and I would, save that I trust Hymn. Trust is an act of faith, as Mechana says.

There is another twist, however. I have not divulged Psalm's existence to my Destrons, if only for fear that I be dethroned. There is very little trust amongst Destrons, both in politics and in war, and this applies doubly when Subcommander Wind Convoy has his temper. He has sworn to protect me, but I know what happened to the last femme that he swore to protect and of his previous attempts to seize my leadership. For this, I fear to incite his wrath by revealing that I had kept my son secret even from him, my own family member.

There is only one way to alleviate my pain without jeopardizing our future as glorious conquerors, and that is to plan for our next missions.


End file.
